


Семь дней

by helenbeauty01



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenbeauty01/pseuds/helenbeauty01
Summary: женя проигрывает желание - теперь следующую неделю она каждый день должна признаваться в любви алине





	Семь дней

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн: межсезонье 2017 перед олимпийским сезоном 
> 
> у меня есть твиттер, в котором я ору по фк, так что ю а велком https://twitter.com/oh_wattafuck

Женя оглядела свою работу и тяжело вздохнула. Она никогда больше не будет играть в «Правду или действие» с Косторной. По крайней мере в ближайшее время.

Шкафчик Алины ярким пятном выделялся среди серости раздевалки. Женя поправила отклеившееся сердечко из плотной красной бумаги и вздохнула еще раз. Как ее угораздило в это ввязаться?

Когда Косторная, хитро прищурившись, спросила: «правда или действие, Жень?», Женя, не задумываясь, ляпнула «действие». И тут же об этом пожалела. Алена хихикнула и прошептала что-то Саше на ухо. Трусова покраснела и тоже улыбнулась, отводя взгляд. Женя заподозрила что-то недоброе и хотела уже уйти, но Косторная, сдерживая смех, проговорила: «Всю неделю будешь признаваться Алине в любви. Каждый день. И отправлять мне и Саше подтверждение».

Женя обмерла. Но пути назад не было.

Поэтому сейчас она стояла и смотрела на шкафчик Алины, украшенный сердечками и запиской, на которой крупными красивыми буквами было написано «Я тебя люблю».

Женя вздохнула в третий раз и быстро сделала фотографию, скинув ее Алене в чат.

_Алена 7:43  
первый день пошел_

.

Алина покраснела. Нет, даже не так: она _покраснела_. Ее щеки не заливала такая густая краска даже после двух прокатов короткой программы подряд. Женя отвела взгляд и наклонилась к конькам, чтобы скрыть румянец, тронувший щеки.

Это было неловко — смотреть на то, как Алина спешно отклеивает сердечки, и знать, что это она тот самый «таинственный поклонник».

— У Загитовой появился парень? — воскликнула Поля и тут же протараторила: — Кто он, Аль?

— А, может, это девушка, — хитро стрельнула глазами Алена, отчего Алина застонала и спрятала лицо в ладонях.

Жене стало ее жалко. Закончив со шнуровкой коньков, она встала и строго посмотрела на Алену. Та тут же стушевалась и зарылась в свою сумку.

— Не трогайте Алину, — строго проговорила Женя и направилась к двери. — Она сама всё расскажет, если захочет. Правда, Аль?

Та только кивнула.

.

.

.

На следующий день Женя замоталась. Постановка новой произвольной программы отняла все силы, так что вечером она лежала на кровати и бездумно листала ленту твиттера. В наушниках играла любимая песня, а в ногах тихо сопела Джерри.

Пришло сообщение, выдернув Женю из своеобразного транса.

_Алена 22:35  
эй, ты не забыла про задание? если не будешь его выполнять, я скажу алине, кто на самом деле вчера разукрасил ее шкафчик ;)_

Женя обомлела. Резко сев на кровати, она проигнорировала возмущенную Джерри и принялась писать ответ.

 _Женя 22:37  
и что я сейчас, по-твоему, сделаю??? алина уже спит, наверное  
_  
Алена ответила тут же.

_Алена 22:37  
напиши ей вк  
в общем, жду скрин через полчаса_

Подавив в себе желание написать Косторной всё, что о ней думает, Женя потянулась за ноутбуком. Писать на стену Алине о том, как сильно она ее любит, лучше было с удобной клавиатурой.

— Алина моя подруга, — прошептала Женя, глядя на мигающий курсор. — Я что, не смогу написать ей, что люблю ее?

Однако в груди что-то сжалось, и Женя прикусила губу, устраиваясь поудобнее. Время неумолимо истекало, и Косторная явно заждалась скрина. Вздохнув — в последнее время она постоянно вздыхала, — Женя опустила пальцы на клавиатуру.

— Ну что ж, поехали, — хмыкнула она и быстро-быстро застрочила нужные слова.

.

.

.

На следующий день «Хрустальный» гудел о том, что у Алина Загитовой появился таинственный обожатель. Казалось, никто не забыл подойти к бедной девушке и спросить, как его зовут.

Женя ухмылялась, наблюдая за тем, как красная Алина разговаривает с младшими девочками. Ощущать себя в роли того самого «тайного поклонника» оказалось на удивление приятно. Ей нравилось осознавать, что ее тайну знает только два человека. Но больше всего Жене нравилась реакция Алины: она так забавно краснела от смущения, когда видела очередной знак внимания, что Женю накрывала необъяснимая волна нежности.

— О-о-о-о-о, это так романтично, — надрывалась Косторная, пока Саша сползала по стенке от смеха. — Алина, ну неужели ты не знаешь, как его зовут?

— Да, Аль, неужели не догадываешься? — подмигнула Женя, глядя на надпись на асфальте перед главным входом в «Хрустальный». «Алина», заключенное в кривоватое сердце, которое Женя вырисовывала в шесть утра, постоянно озираясь и боясь, что ее кто-то заметит. Про камеры наблюдения она предпочитала не думать.

Алина сердито взглянула на нее и буркнула:

— Догадываюсь. Но говорить не буду, даже не просите.

— В смысле догадываешься? — не сдержавшись, воскликнула Женя. — Как догадываешься?

Она нахмурилась и сжала ладонь в кулак. Не может Алина догадываться, потому что у нее нет достойных вариантов. В голове замелькали все парни, с которыми Загитова могла потенциально общаться, в которых она могла быть влюблена. На ум пришел только Ерохов, но Женя сразу же его отбросила — Леша безнадежно смотрел на Косторную, которая не замечала ничего, кроме льда.

— Просто догадываюсь, — пожала плечами Алина. — В любом случае это не твое дело, Жень. Или это ты написала?

Женя фыркнула — возможно, даже слишком пренебрежительно. Вся нежность исчезла, и теперь хитро улыбающуюся Алину хотелось треснуть. Женя потерла шею и с достоинством проговорила:

— Мне что, делать больше нечего, Загитова? Я в отличие от тебя тренируюсь, а не бегаю по углам с любовными письмами.

И, развернувшись, Женя ушла. Спиной она чувствовала расстроенный взгляд Алины и могла в деталях представить выражение ее лица — излом бровей, приоткрытый от недоумения рот, поблескивающие глаза.

.

.

.

На следующий день, проходя мимо Жени, Алина не поздоровалась, а только опустила взгляд и сжала ладонь в кулак. Женя и бровью не повела, смерив Загитову равнодушным взглядом. Но внутри всё ныло. Она чувствовала вину за то, что вчера сорвалась на подругу и повела себя эгоистично и невежливо. Женя не понимала, почему поступила именно так — какая ей разница, в какого парня Алина может быть влюблена?

Женя прикусила губу и жестко впечатала в лед тройной флип.

Она и сама не заметила, как ей стало не все равно, с кем Алина проводит время, с кем она разговаривает, с кем ходит гулять. За прошедший сезон они здорово сблизились, когда вместе ездили на Финал Гран При, на Чемпионат России и жили в одном номере.

Алина была… комфортной. Она заглядывала Жене в рот, слушала каждое ее слово и не говорила ничего против. Покорно соглашалась со всеми ее словами и считала Женю всегда правой. Они никогда не ссорились — даже по мелочам. До вчерашнего дня. И сейчас Жене было очень стыдно за то, что она сорвалась вчера.

Их расписания не совпадали: Женя уходила на часовой перерыв на полчаса раньше Алины. Поэтому когда Тутберидзе отпустила ее в раздевалку, она быстро накинула пальто и вышла из здания.

В магазине она остановилась перед прилавком с конфетами и задумчиво прикусила нижнюю губу. Алина любила сладкое, но не могла его себе позволить слишком часто — нужно было держать. Поэтому Жене захотелось порадовать ее и как-то загладить свою вину за вчерашнее. Она еще раз оглядела цветные обертки. Взгляд зацепился за маленькую коробочку в форме сердечка, перевязанную розовой ленточкой.

Мягко улыбнувшись, она взяла конфеты и направилась на кассу. Алине явно понравится. Женя представила, как девушка улыбнется, когда увидит коробку, как ее глаза зажгутся интересом, как она покраснеет, когда вездесущая Алена начнет допытываться, от кого это; как она зажмурится от удовольствия, когда попробует шоколад.

От этой картины на душе стало спокойно, и губы растянулись в довольной улыбке.

_Женя 14:56  
конфеты от меня. я продолжаю выполнять задание_

.

.

.

Конфеты Алине понравились. Проверив, нет ли поблизости тренера, она развязала ленточку и с наслаждением откинула крышку коробки. Женя наблюдала за ней краем глаза, закусив щеку изнутри, чтобы ненароком не выдать улыбку.

Следующие два дня Женя выполняла задания без особого вдохновения и желания. Размолвка с Алиной висела над ней нерешенной проблемой, словно физически придавливая к земле. На пятый день она подкинула в сумку Загитовой записку, специально написанную печатными буквами. Сидевшая в раздевалке Косторная проводила ее долгим взглядом, но промолчала, за что Женя была очень ей благодарна — выяснять отношения еще и с Аленой сейчас не было ни сил, ни желания.

В раздевалку вошла Алина и, не глядя по сторонам, направилась к шкафчику. Ее волосы торчали в разные стороны, а с лица еще не сошел румянец. Женя быстро взглянула на нее и отвернулась. Того напряжение, которое возникло между ними вчера, немного ослабла, и теперь Загитова просто игнорировала ее.

Алина повертела в руках небольшой букет, который Женя положила утром на скамейку, и без особого интереса отложила его в сторону. Никто из девочек никак не отреагировал на это — слухи от таинственном поклоннике Алины уже всем приелись, и фигуристки переключились на более свежие события.

Женя натянула джинсы и подхватила сумку. Сегодня выдался тяжелый день — она всю вечернюю тренировку накатывала новый контент для произвольной программы, и теперь от усталости едва ощутимо подрагивали ноги.

— Все, я пошла, — Женя помахала рукой. — Пока, девочки!

В ответ ей бросили разноплановое «пока». Уже выходя из здания катка, Женя ухмыльнулась — из хора девичьих голосов она ясно различила тихое «пока» Загитовой.

.

.

.

Воскресенье не задалось с самого утра. Женя пролила кофе на открытку, которую собиралась подарить Алине и наконец-то избавиться от набившего оскомину желания; Джерри долго не хотела идти гулять, из-за чего пришлось выйти из дома на пятнадцать минут позже. Насладившись московскими пробками, Женя ввалилась в «Хрустальный» на полчаса позже нужного времени.

Этери Георгиевна смерила ее осуждающим взглядом, когда Женя второпях рисовала себе стрелки, и холодно проронила:

— Останешься на эти полчаса вечером, Медведева.

Тренировка тоже не удавалось. Она постоянно падала с каскада флип-тулуп и никак не могла чисто выкатать дорожку шагов.

— Пошла вон с катка! — закричала Тутберидзе, когда Женя в очередной раз приложилась ко льду. — Остынь!

Зло шмыгнув носом и сглотнув ком в горле, Женя вышла со льда и зло, рывком надела чехлы на лезвия. День был испорчен окончательно.

Зайдя в раздевалку, она упала на скамейку и схватилась за телефон, тут же взглянув на время. 12:30.

— Прекрасно, просто замечательно, отличный, блять, день, — прошептала Женя, разблокировав айфон и зайдя в сообщения.

 _сегодня последний день желания (просто напоминаю ;))  
_  
 _я сдаюсь, алена, можешь делать, что хочешь, мне все равно_ , быстро набрала Медведева и отбросила телефон на скамейку. Внутри всё бурлило. Если бы сейчас ей предложили прыгнуть каскад из пяти тройных, Женя пошла бы и сделала. Надорвалась бы, но сделала.

Она покачала головой, отгоняя такие мысли. Какие пять тройных, если у нее два подряд не получились…

Внезапно дверь в раздевалку открылась, и внутрь зашла Алина. Ее щеки разрумянились от стоящей на улице жары, глаза блестели, а на лице сияла ослепительная улыбка. Она была красивой и довольной, и Женю это взбесило.

Почувствовав прожигающий взгляд Медведевой на себе, Алина вздрогнула и замерла в дверях. С ее лица исчезла улыбка, и она сразу подобралась и нахмурила брови.

Жене захотелось что-то сказать: грубое, неожиданное, идиотское — лишь бы вывести Загитову из этого аморфного состояния.

— Знаешь, кто на самом деле дарил тебе все эти подарки? — тихо проговорила Женя, зная, что такой тон угнетающе действовал на людей.

К ее удивлению, Алина не растерялась, не удивилась; наоборот, ее губы тронула робкая улыбка, сменившаяся тихим смешком.

— Знаю, — легко ответила она, лукаво стрельнув глазами. — Тебя трудно не узнать, Жень.

Заиграли «Времена года» Вивальди. «Саша катается», — машинально отметила Женя, во все глаза глядя на Алину. Она тут же растеряла всю свою уверенность и скопившуюся злобу.

— Но как… — упавшим голосом проговорила Медведева. — Я же никак не могла спалиться…

Алина снова мягко рассмеялась и подошла поближе. Теперь, сидя на скамейке, Женя смотрела на нее снизу вверх — это было непривычно. Алина продолжала улыбаться.

— Ты попалась в первый же день, — ухмыльнулась Загитова. — Записка, — ответил она, заметив непонимающий взгляд. — Ты думала, я не узнаю твой почерк?

Женя с трудом подавила в себе желание стукнуться лбом об стену. Почерк! Ее выдал почерк на записке! Это самый глупый просчет, который она только могла допустить. Алена будет очень долго смеяться. «Если узнает», — подумала Медведева.

— Почерк, — прошептала Женя. — Все из-за почерка…

Загитова кивнула. В комнате повисло молчание.

— Алина, — начала Женя, робко коснувшись ладони девушки. Та вздрогнула. — Послушай меня, мне очень жаль, что все так вышло. Я не хотела выставлять тебя на посмешище, я не хотела с тобой ссориться из-за ерунды. Я… я не знаю, что на меня нашло. — Женя замолчала и робко подняла взгляд, боясь увидеть обиду в лице Алины. Но Загитова смотрела как никогда серьезно. Сглотнув, Женя продолжила: — Я просто… я подумала о том, что кто-то правда может делать тебе такие подарки и взбесилась.

Произнеся эти слова, Женя замерла. Пришло понимание того, что она только что сказала. Сердце упало. Если Алина оттолкнет ее…

— Мне никто не делает таких подарков, Жень, — пробормотала Алина и легонько сжала ладонь подруги. — Никто, кроме тебя. И мне… — она вздохнула. — Мне очень приятно твое внимание. Только твое.

Женя замерла. Сердце, и до этого бившееся быстрее, чем обычно, и вовсе пропустило удар. Алине приятно ее внимание. Алине приятно ее внимание! Против воли губы растянулись в глуповатой улыбке, и Медведева крепче сжала ладонь Алины в своей.

Решение пришло быстро.

— Ты… Может быть, ты хочешь погулять со мной? Не как подруга, — быстро пробормотала Медведева, боясь отказа.

Алина мягко провела пальцами по тыльной стороне ладони Жени, задержавшись на небольшой ранке на костяшке.

— Конечно, хочу.

.

.

.

— Я же говорила, что они буду вместе, — прошептала Косторная, осторожно наблюдая за тем, как Женя обнимает Алину. — Теперь ты должна мне желание, Саша.

Трусова только вздохнула и мысленно представила, что ее ждет.

Они никогда больше не будет связываться с Аленой Косторной!


End file.
